


I should’ve done it

by thatz__so__raven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, wuv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatz__so__raven/pseuds/thatz__so__raven
Summary: Just an arrest (obviously not) 🔫





	I should’ve done it

They were in her car in front of the perp's apartment building waiting for him to come home in order to arrest him.

 

"Ugh what is taking so long." Jake complained

"It's only been 45 minutes babe" Amy replied with a chuckle. "I know but I want to get home in time enough for Jeopardy." Her eyes went wide "Eh... I mean Die Hard movie marathon"

"Nice save Jake."

"I mean I guess it's not so bad, I do get to spend time with my super smart incredible wife." Jake said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"No... we are on the job." She said as she avoided his lips.

"Aww come on. Just one wittle bittle kiss"

"Jake"

"Okay a peck."

"No, Jake look" she said pointing at the building

"That's our guy.. Okay ear piece in" He said placing his in his left ear

"I'll follow, you stay here in case of a chase." He stated

"Got it." She said as she placed her ear piece in

"Im placing a 'to be continued' on our kiss" He said with a wink as he exited the vehicle.

"I wuv you"

"Jake."

"Right, crime, you got it" and with that he shut the passenger door and headed towards the building

 

After a few moments she heard Jake knock through the ear piece, then after another beat she heard his routine greeting.

"I'm Jake Peralta with the NYPD, I'm looking for- DAMNIT, AMY FIRE ESCAPE."

She was quick to leave her car and into the alley leading to the back of the building, then she heard Jake in her ear.

"NYPD STOP! DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

As soon as she heard this she knew it might get ugly and reached for the radio on her chest

"Sargent Santiago requesting back up at last known location, I repeat back up needed at last known location"

"A-Amy?" Jake came through her ear

"Jake I'm coming, is he cuffed?" She slowed down and began to catch her breath

"Amy listen to me, he has a gun okay?" His breaths were staggered

"WHAT?" Amy said as she straightened up off the wall she was leaning on.

"I'm coming, just-just hold on" Amy said as she began running until the response stopped her.

"NO! - no Amy don't"

"Jake?.."

"Amy listen, this could be the last time I say this-"

"Jake don't talk like that" Amy could feel the tears burning her cheeks

"I just need you to listen to me babe... I love you with every single part of me okay? I need you to know that."

"I know Jake, don't talk like this okay."

Amy heard an unfamiliar voice on the other end "Times up."

"wait man, you can still get out of this, WAIT WAI-"

Amy was at a full on sprint at this point and could hear Jake's pleads without the need of the ear piece. Then "BANG" Just as she was turning the corner, the suspect turn and ran and Jake was on the ground looking up. His plaid shirt was quickly overtaken with blood

 

"Jake!" Amy rushed to his side and put pressure on the wound. "I'm here, your okay, your gonna be okay"

Once again she reached for her radio "Officer down, I need an ambulance immediately"

"Amy?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"Talk please, I'm- I'm so tired"

Amy's tears were running freely down her face now

"I know Jake just try to stay awake okay?"

"Mm"

Sirens began to blare in the distance Amy looked up to try and tell how far away they were.

"You hear that Jake? Help is coming, just keep fighting"

When she looked back down his eyes were closed

"Jake? JAKE! oh please god no" she was sobbing into his chest, covered in blood when she felt strong familiar arms wrapped around her pulling her from him.

"They're gonna take good care of him" Terry said while she cried into his shoulder.

"Look Amy." Terry said pointing

 

Amy turned and looked at Jake who's eyes were barely open when they lifted him into the ambulance and he grunted in pain.

"I'm here Jake!, I'm here.."

 

 

Hospital

 

The squad was in the waiting room for hours waiting in almost complete silence for him to get out of surgery.

 

Amy who was still covered in her husbands blood was between Terry and Rosa; Holt, Gina and Charles sitting opposite.

 

"I should've done it." Amy said above a whisper. All eyes turned to her in anticipation for what she would say next, "We were in the car and he tried to kiss me, and I- I turned him away. He told me he loved me before he went after the guy, I brushed him off. I should've said it back. Right before it happened, he told me that he needed me to know that he loved me, I didn't say it back... I might never-" Rosa put an arm around Amy and Amy was crying in her leather jacket, she stayed like this until she cried herself to sleep.

 

"Those here for Jake Peralta?" A male nurse called. Rosa reached for Amy but Holt stopped her.

"I'll handle it Diaz, let her sleep a while longer"

 

"The surgery went well and he is in and out of consciousness, we'll get him set up in ICU and it says here a Mrs. Santiago-Peralta can sit with him"

"Thank you sir, your service is appreciated." Holt responded

 

That's when Rosa woke Amy

"Is he..?" Amy said tiredly

"He's fine, they're getting him a room and then you can go in. He's okay"

 

Amy looked at the rings on her finger and silently thanked god for giving her the chance to let Jake know how much she loves him.

 

 

 

Once she was in the room she rushed straight to his side and kissed his forehead, unintentionally waking him.

 

"Am I dead?" He questioned with a raspy voice

 

"Jake? Oh my god I love you so much, you know that right? I mean like I really love you... and from now on you can kiss me on duty as much as you want okay?"

 

"Noice" He said with his boyish grin. "Can I get a sample right now?

 

She laughed and kissed him eagerly yet soft to avoid hurting him in any way.

"I love you" She reminded him once again. “Never forget that.”

"I love you too Sarge."


End file.
